totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Polowanie na wilka
Producenta siedziała sobie swoim domku i miała problemy z pewnym producentem. Tori: Słucham? Producent: Słuchaj, słuchaj! Masz ogromny dług u nas! Tori: Wiem, ale czy nie da rady nieco opuścić z tonu? Producent: Nie ma mowy! Marsjanie atakują dwa nie zostaną nakręcone, a ty kochana jesteś nam winna prawie 5. 000.000$! Tori ' Ile... ''Zrobiło się jej gorąco i padła nawet wiedząc ile ma zapłacić. '''Tori: Kurwa odwal się! Rzuciła zła telefonem i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Tori: Tyle kasy. Oj. Machnęła ręką przed twarzą. Tori: Co działo się ostatnio? Porwania, tajemnicze zagadki. Paru uczestników potajemnie zostało schwytanych przez dziwnego kosmitę . Wszystko jednak ostatecznie wyszło na jaw. Zostali uwiezienie w statku kosmicznym i musieli się całymi drużynami uwolnić. Cilia spotkała swoją mroczną połówkę którą to Ari zjadła z apetytem, Davis rozpoczął swoją prywatną wojnę z Billy'm. Konflikt Cassie z Marcusem się zaostrzył. Richard mimo zauroczenia Ember zaczął żałować i zastanawiać się nad tym wyborem. A tajemniczy kosmita którym okazał się Valior uwolnił Leilę, Johna, Nikitę i Ari. Podczas ucieczki między jedną dwójka zaiskrzyło uczucie. Hernando był obiektem polowania przez Rouse, która zniszczyła silnik statku. Czym zajmiemy się dzisiaj? I czy więcej psycholek zabawi się moim kosztem? Dowiemy się tego w najnowszym odcinku Nowych Na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Punkt Medyczny Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Rozchorowana Ember leży na łóżku i ciągle pluje tęczą do miski. 'Ember:'C o to za chore coś. Znowu wymiotuje. '''Hank: Dziewczyno,jaka ty jesteś głupia. Ember : Bo zaraz mogę nie wycelować w ta misk ! Hank: ' Tylko nie na moje nowe spodnie! To ostatni krzyk mody. ''Wstał i zaczął pozować. Ember znowu sięgnęła po miskę. '''Hank : '''No trochę przyzwoitości! '''Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ka umieram. Chyba nigdy nie oddałam więcej płynów niż. niż . Znowu. Hank jej umieszcza kroplówkę, dziewczyna leży półprzytomna. Ktoś nagle wchodzi do namiotu. Richard: I co z nią jest? Hank:'Nieco lepiej. ''Chce podejść, ale go zatrzymuje. '''Hank: Hola! jeśli nie chcesz mieś koszulki jak hipis, to nie podchodź do niej. Richard:'Ale mam jej coś do powiedzenia. ''Wyrywa się i idzie. 'Hank:'Ale jak spawiuje, to zapomnij o praniu! Wychodzi zostawiając ich samym sobie. '''Richard: I jak się czujesz? Pewnie lepiej. Ember: Wciąż czuję smak tych okropnych grzybów. Już mi usunęli. Wzdycha. Richard: Ale mam pewną inną sprawę? Ember:'A jaką? '''Richard:'No bo ty o ja. No wiesz. '''Ember: Przecież dobrze jest? Tylko nie mów że. Richard: 'Wiesz zdałem sobie sprawę, że po prostu jesteśmy z innych światów. Liczyłem ,że jesteś wrażliwą, ciepłą miłą osobą. Ale rozczarowałem się. ''Spojrzała mu w oczy, przybliżyli się i zwymiotowała mu prosto w twarz. '''Ember: Ty podły. Jak śmiałeś! Richard: Co ja takiego w tobie widziałem! Ember: Ty ? Dla ciebie zawaliłam moje próby! Richard: Nigdy cię od nich nie odciągałem. Teraz wzbudzasz we mnie litość? Ember: A idź sobie! Cierpienie będzie dla mnie tylko natchnieniem do sławy! Wstał, wytarł swoją twarz i wyszedł z godnością. Ember:'I tak mój gniew cię dosięgnie! ''Wymiotuje w miskę. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego miałem takiego pecha. Chyba wrócę do tego co umiem najlepiej. Widać jest mi to dane. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widać można liczyć tylko na siebie. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Od rana panuje napięta atmosfera w domku. Cassie: Czy znowu robisz mi jak na złość! Macus ''' Wiesz ! Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie! '''Cassie: Tylko ty mnie tutaj przeszkadzasz! Marcus: 'No wiesz ! Ty to samo przypominasz, co Hernando zostawił wczoraj w kiblu. ''Cała się rozzłościła. '''Cassie: Bo on wali takie mocne. Zaczął się podśmiewać z niej, że dała się wplątać w jego głupie gierki. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''On jest taki wredny, mściwy, prześmiewczy, stanowczy, pogardliwy . '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli czegoś z nią nie zrobię to wszystko mi zepsuje. Hernando:'Ziomki! ''Zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. '''Marcus: Hmm. Cassie: Czy to nie? Wyciągnął różowy pamiętnik z Hello Kitty na okładce. Marcus:'''To twój pamiętniczek? '''Hernando: Ale tandetny. Cassie: O nie jest tandetny! Oboje się na nią spojrzeli i wybuchli śmiechem. Cassie:'O nie ! ukradłeś mi go i ci tego łatwo podarować nie mogę! ''Wyrwała mu go z rąk i wybiegła z pokoju. Przed domkiem Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Był tam jedynie Pedro, który wyżywał się na swoim słudze za opuszczenie go. '''Pedro: No słucham! John: Ja. Pedro: Wytłumaczysz mi to! Uderza go batem. John: Proszę. Zostałem porwany. Pedro: Twoje wyjaśnienia mnie nie obchodzą! Uderza go ponownie. Nikita: Zostaw go, wystarczająco cierpi z twojego powodu. Pedro: Zostaw, to jest mój niewolnik! Znajdź sobie innego! Nikita: On cierpi! Nie widzisz jego bólu i upokorzenia! Pedro: Tak ma być i nic z tym nie zrobisz. Wystraszony i posiniaczone schował się w kącie. Pedro rzucił batem o swoje łózko i wściekły wyszedł. Nikita: Mocno cię skrzywdził? Dziewczyna usiadła i chciała go wesprzeć. John:'To moje zmartwienie . poradzę sobie z tym. '''Nikita:'Ale chcę ci pomóc! Proszę. Podeszła i wzięła ręcznik z barierki i zaczęła czyścić mu rany i owinęła rękę. '''Nikita: Masz we mnie wsparcie. Jak ja w tobie. John: Ale nie obarczę cię moim problemem. Zacznie coś podejrzewać. Nikita: Co on mnie obchodzi, jest tylko głupim człowiekiem, który sam sobie nie może poradzić. John: Ja też taki jestem. Nikita: Jeszcze wszystko się ułoży. Oboje się do siebie przytulili i siedzieli sobie jakiś czas w samotności. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chcę się uwolnić od tego koszmaru! Ale nie mam jak. Jak. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tymczasem cała drużyna Ptaków siedziała na swoich łóżkach. Wszyscy mijali się wzrokiem. Cilia: To ma jakiś sens? Georgia: Komuś tutaj nie wolno wierzyć. Posłała spojrzenie na Davisa. Davis: Ktoś tutaj za dużo wie. Billy: Ktoś tutaj chce zniszczyć nas związek! Cilia: Zniszczyć? Przecież ona. Dziewczyna szybko ją ucisza, zatykając jej usta. Georgia: Musimy. Leila: Wyjść? Zasłoniła drzwi ręką. Cilia się wyrwała i wyrwała się. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ona wyrabia! Ma coś do ukrycia? Co. Billy nie wie? Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ona za dużo wie. '''Catalina:'Ludzie co to za nieznośna atmosfera! '''Cilia: Dlaczego wy ciągle się kłócicie!? Powinniśmy trzymać się razem jak jedna drużyna. Leila: No i? Prędzej. Cilia: Odpadło zbyt wiele z nas i jak tak dalej pójdzie to przegramy po raz kolejny! Davis: No i dobrze, będę miał kogo wywalić. Noel : Problem nie tkwi w nas. Jak na razie ty je stwarzasz! Cilia: To jest bezpodstawne oskarżenie! Ja nigdy bym tak nie mogła. Noel: Dla mnie raczej nie. Doszło do kolejnej wielkiej kłótni i do coraz większego chaosu w domku. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Drużyna ta jest ciekawsza pod każdym względem. Kłótnie są ciekawe i przynajmniej nie dochodzi do rękoczynów. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie rozumiem jego oskarżeń. Jestem przecież miła i się staram jak mogę. Tak myślę.. Może mogłam mu sprawić przykrość? Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): W czym zawiniłam? Chciałem parę skarbów zabrać, a ona je niszczyła i chciała zagarnąć dla siebie! Stołówka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy po paru minutach dostali wiadomość, o tym, że Tori postanowiła otworzyć znowu stołówkę. Wszyscy przejęci w chodzą, z wyjątkiem Ember. '' '''Pedro:' Coś tutaj czuję. John: To pewnie... Pedro: Ty masz mi milczeć! John: W porządku. Pedro: Jeszcze jedno słowo! Odwrócił głowę i podszedł do Nikity, ale Pedro go zatrzymał. Cassie:'Ale ta zastawa, jakie nakrycie. ''Wzięła talerz i zaczęła się przeglądać jak w lusterku. 'Cassie:'Mój kwiatek, troszkę zbladł. '''Marcus: To nie kwiatek zbladł. Cassie: Gbur. Marcus: Ktoś kto nie ruszył ci twoich rzeczy. Cassie: Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Marcus 'Wiem i tak co mnie myślisz! ''Strzeliła focha i poszła sobie od niego. '''Richard: Ale trzeba przyznać ,że ma gust. To są wartościowe rzecz . Noel: Wartościowe powiadasz? Podszedł i zaczął podbierać sztućce. Hank:'Zostawcie to! ''Opadła kurtyna i pojawił się Hank przed ladą. 'Davis:'Rany.. '''Hank: Wystraszyłem cię. Davis: Bardziej zszokowałeś. Był ubrany w strój disco z wielkim afro. Część dziewczyna podbiegła i głupio się cieszyła. Catalina: Co za strój. Oparła się o zakryte stanowisko. Zaczęła się śmiać i przewróciła się. Odsłoniła wielki bufet z wszelakimi przysmakami. Wszyscy byli przejęci i zniecierpliwieni. Billy: Hura! W końcu nie trzeba z przemytu kupować... Noel: Głośniej!!! Billy: Ups.. Sorry.. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przez to moje interesy są w kropce. Komu będę wpychał, te zjełczałe chipsy i przeterminowane konserwy! Jak wściekły tabun ruszyli i zaczęli brać co się da. Hank:'''Co za . '''Catalina: Hejka, znowu ... Hank: No, no... Catalina prawda? Catalina: Zapamiętałeś! Hank: Nigdy nie zapominam o takiej dziewczynie. Zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła chichotać. Hank: Klapnijmy i zjedzmy sobie coś, o ile coś zostało. Hernando: Sory ziom, ale bufet wyczesany. Hank: Mam coś na zapleczu. Catalina: To takie. Hank: Wiem. Wziął ją pod rękę i razem poszli. Reszta została na miejscu i zaczęli wcinać co udało im się zagarnąć. W czasie wielkiego ucztowania wpada Tori. Tori: Gdy skończycie, chcę was zobaczyć na placu! Marcus: Kolejne zadanie? Tori: Nie krzyżówka.. Georgia:Świetnie ! Wiec to wygramy! Tori:'Ohh. po prostu chce was tam widzieć. Plac Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Po posiłku, niechętnie wszyscy pojawili się na placu, na który wezwała ich Tori. '''Tori: Witajcie moi drodzy zawodnicy. Richard: Przerwałaś nam taki dobry posiłek. Tori:'Smakował? O to dobrze! ''Zaczęła zacierać ręce. '''Tori: Jak wiecie Rouse naraziła nas na olbrzymie straty finansowe i będę musiała zamknąć show. Wszyscy się oburzyli i zdenerwowali. Marcus: 'Co! '''Pedro:'Cały nasz trud! 'Leila:'My się nie zgadzamy! Nie po to cierpimy! Chcemy nagrodę! '''Tori: Rozumiem wasze oburzenie. Cassie: Rozumiesz! To była jakaś masakra! Ci goście są.. Marcus: No dalej jacy? Tori:'Cisza! ''Uderzyła w mały gong. '''Cilia: Co to za huk!? Tori: Słuchajcie. Jest jeden sposób ,żeby odbić się od dna. Więc jeśli ktoś zniweczy to wyzwanie, to nie będę miała taryfy ulgowej dla nikogo. Prawo do odmowy nie wchodzi w rachubę! Zaczęli się bać, ale byli zdeterminowani do tego, by brać udział dalej. Tori: Każdy z was w dzisiejszym pierwszym zadaniu, będzie musiał zrobić broń. Każdy członek drużyny! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zrobię patyk i będę im nim dziabała! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Broń hę? Robi się interesując . Cilia: Ona chce zrobić mordownię! Hernando:'A z czego ma być ta broń? '''Tori:'Z tego co znajdziecie tam na tamtej kupce. Są tam wszystkie zabaweczki do poskładania. Rzuca dwie butelki z mapam . Jedną łapie Davis, a drugą Cassie. '''Cassie: Mapy? Tori: Doprowadzą was do składu. Tam będę na was czekała. Więcej się dowiecie jak dojdziecie. Hernando: Twoje rymy są słabe i ja dam sobie radę yoł! Cassie: Rap nie nie dodawanie do zdania yoł. Hernando: Że co! Yoł! Cassie: Uhh. Nieważne. Podjeżdża auto z kierowcą Bucky'm. Tori podchodzi i wsiada. Tori:'A i nim odjadę. Ember nie bierze udziału w tym zadaniu, ze względu na jej stan. Ale w eliminacjach będzie brała udział i prawdopodobnie dołączy potem. ''Odjechała, a drużyny się rozbiegły w przeciwne strony do swoich stanowisk. Poszukiwania stosów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Po tym jak dostali mapę zaczęła się kłótnia. '''Georgia: Jako, że ostatnio. Davis:'''Ja dostałem mapę i tym razem ja poprowadzę. '''Georgia: Co! Zdenerwowała się . '' '''Georgia:' To ty umiesz czytać Davis:'''Dla twojej informacji umiem i nie pozwolę byś znowu spiła śmietankę sukcesu ! też chcę mieć wkład! '''Georgia '''Może inni zadecydują? '''Cilia: Trudno mi się z tym nie zgodzić, ale można mu dać szansę. Billy: Czy oszaleliście ! Davis: Ty oszalałeś, jeśli jej tak wierzysz! Billy: '''Wierzę w swoją miłość! '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Otaczają mnie same puste osoby, normalnie uciążliwe to jest. Wyjął mapę i zaczął się rozglądać po niej. Davis: Więc ruszamy! Georgia: Pff. Skoro muszę. Złożyła ręce i urażona poszła za nim. Leila: Czuję ,że to będzie niezła zabawa. Cilia: A tak właściwie to gdzie jest Catalina? Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kto tam się nią przejmuje? Nieco rozdrażniona Ari podchodzi i zaczyna szturchać Noela. Ari:'Masz ciasteczko? '''Noel:'Mam. ''Wyciąga i wyjmuje jakieś przeterminowane, a ona rzuca tym o ziemię '' '''Ari: Powiedziałam chcę ciasteczko! Noel:'''Hej ! To nie było takie złe. '''Ari: Powiedziałam ci, że chce ciasteczko! Przestał zbierać i odsunął się od niej, ale przewrócił się o konar. Ari: Dawaj mi ciasto. Kucnęła i zaczęła go szarpać. Noel: Ja nie mam nic! Ari: Dawaj ciastko! Noel: Masz! Wyjmuje z kieszeni spodni i rzuca jej. Ona biednie i taranuje wszystkich i zjada ciastko. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wspominała, że mam obsesję na punkcie ciasteczek? Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dziwna akcja. Zachowuje się jak pies. Dziwne. Ale tutaj to norma jest! Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png W tym samym czasie Szopy jakoś zorganizowanie poszli całą grupą zgodnie z mapą. Cassie: Richard! Zaczekaj! Richard: Słucham? Cassie: Jak tam czuje się Ember, wiem że to po części twoja wina. Zdziwił się i jednocześnie oburzył po jej oskarżeniach. Richard:'''Moja wina? '''Marcus: Zawsze szuka winnego. Nie przejmuj się nią mój przyjacielu. Cassie: Pewnie, bo ty coś zrobiłeś, żeby wygrać tamto wyzwanie. Marcus: Robię więcej niż sobie wyobrażasz! Odsunął ich od siebie i poszedł dalej. Richard:'Jakoś nie ufam waszej dwójce i nie mam zamiaru wplątać się w wasz spór! ''Podążał dalej za Cassie. Szli przodem i powoli zaczęli znikać z pola widzenia, dla włóczącego się Johnego, Pedro, Nikity i Hernando. '''Hernando: A właściwie to dlaczego on bierze udział w grze? Pedro: Kogo masz na myśli? Ruszaj się! Strzelił batem w Johna , który ciągnął go w rykszy. John:'Skąd w ogóle to masz? '''Pedro:'To mój mały padawanie. 'Nikita:'Padawanie? '''Pedro : Niewolnik to nudne określenie. Wolę coś ciekawszego! Przewróciła oczami i nie bała się zareagować. Hernando: Mówię o tym w okularach! Nikita:'Richard, on akurat jest w porządku. '''Pedro:'Coś mi śmierdzi w nim. '''John: Jeśli można. Pedro: Ciągnij! Strzelił go znowu. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jestem taka bezradna. Chcę mu pomóc, ale on jest nieobliczalny. Jedyne wyjście to jego eliminacja. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Od dawna czuję, że jest coś nie tak. Mój sługa staje się coraz bardziej nielojalny, a Marcus zaczyna knuć. Czas by ktoś, czyli oczywiście ja zrobił z tym porządek. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Po tym jak Hank ugościł Catalinę poszedł z nią przez las, gdzie ma się odbyć zadanie. Catalina:'''Chyba przegapiłam rozpoczęcie. '''Hank: Ależ nic nie jest stracone. Pomogę ci. Catalina: Ale to niezgodne z zasadami. Hank: Spokojnie, wiem gdzie to ma być i doprowadzę nas ! Catalina:'Ale prowadząca. ''By uspokoić dziewczynę musiał coś zrobić. '''Hank: Zasady są dla słabeuszy! Przyjmuje dumnie pozę opierając się o kamień. Hank: Jestem niezależny i robię to co chcę! Catalina: Wierzę ci. Poszła dalej za nim głębiej w las i coś zauważyła. Catalina: Poczekasz... muszę no . Hank: Rozumiem, tylko nie za długo! Poszedł dalej, a dziewczyna podniosła kluczyk. Catalina: Ciekawe od czego on jest. Schowała do kieszeni i poszła dalej za nim. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tam było dziwnie. Teren był wyrównany i była dziura jakby tam, piwnica była. Może to był domek producentów? Albo prowadzącej? Składanie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori czekająca na miejscu była nieco zaniepokojona. Tori:'''Oby to zadziałało Nie będziesz zły? '''Aikko: Coś ty! Tori: Dziękuję ci za pomoc. Aikko: No co ty beze mnie byś zrobiła. Stanęła przy nim pewna siebie i zaczęła flirtować. Aikko:'''Sorki, ale. Zobacz! ''Wskazał na nadchodzącego Hanka, a tuż za nim przyszła Catalina. On sam podszedł do Ember, która czuła już się lepiej. '' '''Tori: Gdzie ty mi zginąłeś! Hank: Musiałem załatwić sprawy na stołówce. Tori: Potem się rozliczymy. Hank: No ja liczę. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszłą do dziewczyn. Tori:'Jako, że obie tutaj jesteście pierwsze , założycie to! ''Wyjęła z wiklinowego kosza, dwa kostiumy wilków. '''Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za słodkie puszyste futerko. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja kocham zwierzęta i nie mogę tego założyć. Catalina: Czy ja naprawdę muszę to założyć? Tori:'Musisz ! Inaczej spotkają cię nieprzyjemności. ''W oddali ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. '''Georgia: Zaatakowało nas stado dzikich szopów! Jesteś z tego zadowolony! Davis: Nie było ich na mapie. Brudni i okaleczeli pojawili się jako pierwsi. Georgia:'Dotarliśmy? ''Podbiegła i od razu podskoczyła z radości. '''Davis: A mówiłem, że dojdziemy. Georgia: Ale pszczoły nie były za miłe. Leila: Co tam, trochę tylko pokąsały. Strzela w pszczołę, która jej została na ramieniu. Catalina:'Jak was dobrze widzieć! ''Podbiega i tuli się do CIlii. '''Cilia: Mnie też. Tori: Gratuluję wam Ptaki. Jako pierwsze dotarliście do wyznaczonego miejsca , więc zacznijcie sobie robić proce! Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''I tak jestem zły. '''Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czuję się dziwni , bo wiem. Hank jest z Tori, a ja go tak troszkę lubię. Więc tak. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Coś ta dziewczyna szykuje, coś wisi w powietrzu. I to nie smród z moich bąbli. Noel: Więc wygrana! Ari: Wciąż nie mam ciasteczka. Noel:'''Zostaw. Zaczął uciekać, a Ari wzięła za gałąź i go nią szturchała. '''Pedro: Odrażające. Tori: 'Jak mówiłam, Ptaki oto was stos, no czegoś tam z bronią związane. A ten mały jest dla Szopów. ''Szopy westchnęły. '''Ember: Szkoda. Pedro: Ale coś w moich lepkich łapkach mam. Do wszystkich podszedł producent. Aikko: Nim zaczniecie chcę wam coś powiedzieć. Jak wiecie walczyliście o milion dolarów. Cassie:'Mowy nie ma ! Nie mów że. ''Aikko się tylko uśmiechnął. '''Aikko: Dzięki pewnej inwestycji w jedno show, zyskałem fortunę i dlatego postanowiłem potroić nagrodę. Wszyscy się zdziwili, jak tylko skojarzyli zaczęli szaleć z radości. Ari:'Trzy miliony ! To będzie. ''Zaczęła liczyć na palcach. '''Ari: Sześć milionów ciasteczek! Noel: Ta tylko o jednym. Rzuciła w niego gałąź i zaczęła skakać z radości. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Za dużo tych bab w drużynie. Ał. '''Tor: Skoro to już wszystko. A zadaniem waszym jest stworzenie broni, dla każdego członka. Po tym zostaniecie poformowani przeze mnie przez tą mikrofalówkę, którą tutaj stawiam. Podeszła do drzewa i ustawiła ją w dziupli, po czym wystraszona podbiegła do Hanka. Tori: Obronisz mnie! Hank: Łoczywiście. Przytulił ją, a tak naprawdę puścił oczko do Cataliny. Davis to zauważył i nabrał podejrzeń. Tworzenie broni Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Po tym jak Tori, Hank i Aikko odlecieli helikopterem drużyny zabrały się do majsterkowania. Ember: Co ja mogłabym zrobić z tak wielką kasą. Rozmarzyła się. Richard:'''Zainwestować w uczucie ? '''Ember: Ty nigdy byś nie rozpoznał prawdziwego uczucia! Richard :'Poznałem to na twoim przykładzie, ty prostaczko. ''Próbował złożyć procę, ale był zdenerwowany 'Hernando:'A co z miłością! 'Cassie: Zdradziłeś ją! '''Richard: Dajcie wy mi spokój. Poszedł sobie od nich. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Interesujący człowiek. Jest bogaty, ale mimo wszystko gra. Muszę poznać powód tego. Podchodzi do niego Marcus. '''Marcus: Użyj tego. Richard: Ale to twoja robota, nie musisz mi pomagać. Marcus: To jest koleżeńska pomoc. Zostawia mu zrobioną przez niego procę i odchodzi. Richard ją bierze i tylko się spogląda na niego. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może powinienem? Nie. Podeszłą do niego Cassie. Cassie: Skumplowaliśmy się z wrogiem co? Richard: Daj ty mi spokój dziewczyno. Cassie: I co to za zapach! Ogląda się, a to sługus myje i wyciska bąble Pedro. John: Pomóż. Płakał, a Pedro sączył drinka. Pedro: Co za luksusy. Opadła jej szczęka, po czym zacisnęła pięść i rzuciła się na gangstera. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tymczasem Ptaki, jak to mają w zwyczaju przekomarzały się. Widać jak o coś się przekomarzają. Ari: Niet Ciągnie do siebie. Billy: Tak! Ciągnie do siebie. Ari: Niet! Ciągnie znowu do siebie. Billy: Tak! Z całej siły szarpie. Podbiega nieco zaniepokojona dziewczyna. Cilia: No co wam jest! Zobaczyła jak walczą o pistolet na wodę. Ari: Ja lubię moczyć ludzi! Chce pomoczyć! Billy: Ona zabiera najlepsze rzeczy! Ari: Niet! Zaczęli coraz bardziej się szarpać. Noel: Dziecinada. Cilia: Ręce opadają, może. Podeszła i zabrała im zabawkę. Ari: Oddaj. Cilia: Zostaw, to będzie dla. Rozgniewana rzuciła się na nią i upadły. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak czegoś chcę to bywa, że trochę. Świruję? Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za zwierzyniec. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy podeszli z przygotowanymi przez siebie maszynami zagłady. Ari dumnie stała z swoim pistoletem na wodę. Reszta miała jakieś lipne proce. Szopy natomiast zrobiły sobie łuki, tylko Pedro miał coś co wyglądało na prawdziwy pistolet. Ari: Jestem najlepsza jestem najlepsza! Pokazała język do Billy’ego, a ten się nastroszył i podbiegł do Georgii. Georgia: No dobrze przytul się do Margaret. Billy: Oww... Zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej, a ona się głupio uśmiechnęła. Podleciał helikopter i zaczęła z niego krzyczeć. Tori: ******** Aikko: Pogłośnij megafon najpierw. Tori: Sorki. Nakręca go. Teraz ją było słychać. Tori: Zawodnicy, skoro macie już broń, widzicie ten las z płotkami. To jest miejsce, gdzie wszyscy wejdziecie. Starajcie się jak najdłużej wytrwać. Ostatnia osoba z drużyny zapewni zwycięstwo dla swoich. Ale jest jeden haczy . Na tamtym polu jest wilk, który dosyć nieprzyjemnie się zachowuje! Uważajcie na niego. Wszyscy byli nieco zakłopotani, bo nie usłyszeli i zrozumieli do końca. '''Marcus: Co gadała? Ember: Nie usłyszałam... Marcus: Odezwałaś się do mnie? Ember: Fujj. Marcus: i tak się liczy. Ember: Dwa razy fuj.. Szybko odeszła od niego. Ari: Ja wiem co powiedziała! Zaciągnęła Noela do wejścia z barierek. Noel: Już myślałem, że… Zrobiła wielkie oczy i przystawiła do niego twarz. Noel: Dobrze, nic nie myślałem. Ari: Głuptasek! Ciągnie go za policzki. Ari: Mój głupiutki głuptasek. Chciał się wyrwać, ale ona się nie dawała odczepić. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co to w ogóle miało być! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): To było taaakie super. Rzuciła się z nim do środka, a pozostali członkowie drużyn wbiegli za nimi. W międzyczasie Tori zeszła z Aikko po linie z helikoptera. '' '''Aikko:' Uczestnicy, pewnie jej nie słyszeliście, ale to normalne. Tori: Ejj ! Aikko: A puściłaś nagranie z tym jak mówisz? Zmarszczyła brwi i odeszła sobie. Aikko: Jako ,żebym nie miał problemów z producentem którego wkurzyliście, to wystąpi jego ulubiony bohater! Cassie: Niby kto? Coś zaszumiało w krzakach. Większość się wystraszyła. Aikko: Radzę się rozbiec, zanim was capnie. A i gdy usłyszycie strzał, to możecie zacząć do siebie strzelać. Będziemy obserwować siecią kamer, a ostatnie lub być może kilka osób zapewni swojej drużynie nietykalność. Georgia: A kiedy ktoś jest pacyfistą i woli unikać tego typu sporów? Cilia: Zgadzam się z nią.. Aikko : To nie mój problem. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pewnie chłodzi sobie napój przystawiając go do serca. Uwielbiam typa. Aikko: Na co czekacie. Bez opamiętania rozbiegli się w swoich grupkach. Aikko: Jak ja kocham takie zabawy. Wziął pistolet i strzelił w górę. Wprost na niego spadła mewa. Aikko: Już widzę ekologów z transparentami .. Przy świerkach, Start Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Cassie: Zaczynamy! Ruszyła w kierunku Leili, która ją uderzyła. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bolało.. Ember: Ty wredna! Wystrzeliła w nią, ale uchyliła głowę. Leila: Dajemy dziewczyny! Cilia: Ja wolę jednak. Wyskoczył zza niej Pedro. Pedro:'Hejka! ''Strzelił jej w plecy. '''Catalina: Jak mogłeś! Zaczęli się szarpać. Leila miała strzelić w Cassie, ale nagle coś włochatego wyskoczyło i porwała ją. '' '''Leila:' Co to? Znowu coś wyskoczyło i ją drasnęło. Upadła na ziemię, a jej proca została zniszczona. '' '''Leila:' Naprawdę się boję. Ember: Ja też. Wstała i zaczęła uciekać, ale i ona został porwana. Catalina: Dziewczyny! Głąb lasu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Szura po liściach i chowa się w ściółce. Ari: Jestem czujna! Noel: Możesz wstać, przecież nie takie rzeczy. Obrócił się i dostał w czoło z kamienia. Nikita: Udało mi się! Zadowolona podskoczyła z radości. John: Dalej teraz ona. Wycelowali w Ari. Ari:Żywcem mnie nie weźmiecie! Wystrzelili kamieniami z procy, ale po chybiali. Dziewczyna uczepiła się drzewa jak wiewiórka. Ari: Ka-boom! Wyjęła pistolet na wodę i strzeliła. John ochronił Nikitę przed oblaniem. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Mój bohater. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Dla niej warto wszystko poświęcić. Oblała go i nieco ją. Ale i tak oboje odpadli z gry. '''Ari: Uhu! Ja wymiatam! Nikita: Masz talent, powodzenia. Zadowoleni odeszli od niej. Ari: Bum! Strzelił w krzaki a z nich wypadł Hernando. Hernando: Moje oko! Wystawili głowy Georgia, Billy i Davis. Davis: Nie musieliśmy z nim nic zrobić. Georgia: Za łatwo idzie. Billy: Daj buziaka! Georgia: Nie. Spostrzegła jednak ich głowy, nie wiedząc kto to rzuciła się na nich. Ari:'''Wkracza Rambo Bajbe! Na drzewie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Hektor: Posiłek! Cassie: Przemyśl to sobie, mogę ci odświeżyć garderobę, zrobić nowy image! Hektor: Ja jestem zbyt ładny na nowy styl i on mi się podoba. Ember: A talent aktorski ? Mogę cię nauczyć o nim. Hektor: Za długo z wami rozmawiam! Rozszerzył paszczę i obie zaczął połykać . Wchodzi coraz bardziej przez jego paszczę, ale zrobiło mu się niedobrze i po chwili je wypluł. '' '''Cassie:' AA! Obie spadły na ziemię. Cassie:'' 'W porządku? Odwróciła głowę do niej, a Ember zwymiotowała na nią. Po chwili Hektor zwymiotował na nie. '''Hektor (W pokoju zwierzeń): W życiu nie jadłem nic bardziej sztucznego! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jestem paskudna! Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niedobrze mi. Blondyn szukał reszty drużyny aż spotkał dziewczyny. Jego śledził Marcus. Richard:'Co to za odór. ''Zobaczył lepiące się. '''Cassie: Pomóż nam! Richard: Wolę nie ryzykować. Cassie strzelił w niego z procy jak i Ember, trafiając też stojącego za nimi Marcus. Marcus:'Jak w planach. ''Zatarł ręce i zaszył się. Po zadaniu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Stażyści przynieśli ostatnie ofiary polowania. '''Tori : Więc podsumujmy, Hektor prawie zadławił się Cassie i Ember. Położyli je na ziemi. Cassie otula siada z Ember całe w ślinie i w resztach jedzenia. Cassie: Widziałam rzeczy, o których tylko się uczyłam. Ember:'''Będę miała traumę do końca życia. '''Tori: Średnio interesujące. Richard:'''To coś nie chce mi zejść z czoła. '''Marcus: Pewnie! Tori: Już, już. Westchnęła i zobaczyła jak wybiega Ari z Leilą. Leila: Eliminacji czas! Ari: Tadam! Tori: Racja, Szopy widzimy się na waszej eliminacji ! Wszyscy spuścili wzrok. Tori: Przez Ari i Leilę tutaj trafiliście i zobaczymy jak wam pójdzie. Jestem ciekawa dzisiejszych typów do eliminacji. Georgia: A ty zniszczyłaś mi mój! Strzeliła w nią znowu wodą. Ari: Mocz się! Haha! Catalina: Haha. Eliminacje Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trudny wybór, on zawalił wyzwanie, a ona mnie wkurza. Hmm Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zdrajca, zdrajca, zdrajca! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nikt nie ruszy mojej przyjaciółki! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Po co on tak właściwie tuta jest? Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zawaliłeś wyzwanie? Nieładnie. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Muszę mu pomóc się wyzwolić. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): I tak nie odpadnie pewnie. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Więc głosuję na. O robaczek. Podchodzi Tori z żołędziami. Tori: Na tacy leży tylko siedem żołędzi, a was aż ośmiu. Richard: Przechodź do sedna. Ember: Hahaha... Tori: Widzę, że dostajecie głupawek , więc... Chwyta za dwa żołędzie. Tori: Ember, Cassie łapcie! Ember: Już po tobie! Cassie: Dokładnie! Tori: Kolejne dwa są dla Nikity i Johna. Nikita:'''Udało się nam! '''John: Tak. Przytulili się do siebie. Pedro:'Porozmawiamy sobie poważnie. '''Tori:'Kolejna bezpieczna osoba to .. Marcus! '''Marcus: Znudziło ci się głosowanie na mnie? Cassie:'''Nigdy! '''Tori: Mam tylko dwa żołędzie i aż 3 zawodników. Każdy z was odstał po jakimś głosie, jeden mniej, drugi więcej. A najmniej dostał Hernando! Hernando: To oczywiste. Podchodzi i zabiera swojego żołędzia. Tori: A ostatnią osobą bezpieczną jest! Dramatyczna muzyka, pojawia się zbliżenie kamery na Pedro obgryzającego paznokcie i Richarda, który siedział trochę zmartwiony. Tori:'Dla … … … … … .. .. . Richarda! ''Westchnął z ulgą. '''Richard: Dobrze. Pedro:'''Mnie się pozbywacie? Mnie! Waszego kochanego gangtera!? '''Cassie: Przykro mi, ty nie byłeś tym fajnym. Uśmiała się. Ember:'Haha ! Wolałabym Richarda, ale to też bonus! '''Tori:'Piękne słowa, ale nic tego nie zmieni. Podeszli do armaty, a Pedro posłusznie wszedł do niej. '''Pedro: John zemszczę się! Za wszystko! John: Żegnaj oprawco. Pedro:'''Wy... WY! '''Tori: Wisi mnie to jaki masz problem, ale ja muszę zrobić to! Wystrzeliła z armaty, a Pedro poleciał w długą, zniknął na niebie i pojawiła się w tym miejscu gwiazdka. Tori: Oto nasz Ganster musiał opuścić dzisiejszego dnia. Czy więcej osób z Przetrwaj lub Zgiń u nas zagości? Czy Pedro w końcu przestanie się znęcać nad Johnem i jego miłość rozkwitnie? Czy Noel będzie dalej prześladowany prze Ari i czy Ember wybaczy Richardowi? Ember: Nigdy! Tori: Dowiemy się tego w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki – Nowi Na Wyspie! Zgasza kamera pojawia się ciemny ekran. Bucky:'Chyba zepsułem coś. ''Pojawia się znowu wizja. '''Bucky: Siemka! Robi obrót i wskazuje palcami na kamerę, Tori go popycha. Klip specjalny Pedro: Wohhoww! Leci aż w końcu trafia do rezydencji w Los Angeles. Pedro: Co za zajebisty lot! Pływał sobie w basenie, dopłynął do krawędzi i zobaczył dziewczynkę. Pedro: Witaj malutka. Justin: Czy ja ci wyglądam na dziewczynę? Pedro : O nie, mój wróg! Justin: 'Czyżby? ''Zaczął śpiewać. '''Justin: Bejbe, Bejbe i bejbe! 'Pedro:'Skończcie to szaleństwo! Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki